The Sinking Fairy
by Blood doesn't make a family
Summary: When Lucy and her team walked onto the Titanic they didn't know what they were getting into. One-shot for school that I'm posting


"Wow, I still can't believe the nice lady at our last job gave us tickets to go on the maiden voyage of the RMS Titanic," Lucy said as she stretched, the sun beaming down on her and the wind blowing in her hair.

They hadn't had much time off lately, so when the lady at their last job said she had five tickets for a luxury voyage across the Atlantic Ocean that she had purchased but couldn't use, she had asked if they wanted them. It was the perfect opportunity to relax a little.

"Yes, that was very nice of her and it gives us some much needed rest," replied Erza as she eyed the boat.

They all thought it was humongous, especially Wendy, as she was already fairly little on account of her being only twelve years old and the youngest in their group.

In the background, the three girls could hear Natsu and Gray up to their usual fight and name calling, although they both stopped when Erza gave them one of her bone chilling stares, making them act like best friends.

"Come on guys, I want to get on the ship now," Lucy said as she walked away, not even looking to see if the others had followed her.

As they made their way onto the ship they saw many rich people, they had tickets for the first class passenger seats.

Some had very expensive clothes that Lucy cringed at. She knew, first hand, just how uncomfortable they were.

She recognized many big named people who had had business connections with her father, and prayed that they wouldn't recognize her so she didn't have to deal with it.

One of the porters lead them to their cabins and they were left astounded just looking at it. The room was painted a light blue hue, with versace furniture, lace curtains with golden tassels fluttered from the slightly parted windows, and a huge golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. An entertainment station was attached to the wall in front of a sofa with red plush cushions.

Two pathways lead to two rooms, each with its own queen sized bed. The place just screamed that this was made for the upper class, no matter where they looked.

After they got over the shock of the room they split into groups, Gray and Natsu in one compartment and Lucy, Wendy and Erza in another, but not before Wendy had cast her motion sickness magic on Natsu. He had started to look green the moment they had stepped onto the boat.

They all went into their designated rooms and then went to go unpack, the girls knowing that they had a limited amount of time before one or both of the boys burst into their rooms or a fight broke out. They all had resolved to stop the fight before they destroyed everything in sight.

When they were all done they went to explore, they quickly found their way to the decks, a magnificent staircase that went up several levels, many lounges and dining halls and even a gym.

It was safe to say that they were overwhelmed by everything.

They collectively decided to turn in early, although Natsu did so begrudgingly, being the one who was always hyper.

The next three days went on about the same as the first day had, exploring, eating food, and just sitting enjoying the deck.

On the fourth day, Lucy woke up with a bad feeling in her stomach, but she just brushed it off as something she ate.

Erza, Wendy and Lucy woke up they boys after they were ready for the day. Breakfast was amazing as usual, although Lucy's bad feeling still hadn't gone away, so she decided to tell her friend because her feelings usually weren't wrong.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Really Lucy, are you sure? You're rarely wrong, but we're on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Gray sighed

"But if you're sure we can go check out what's happening with the captain and the crew to make sure that their isn't any emergency, all right?" He continued and Lucy looked at him, relieved.

"That would be perfect Gray, I just really hope that my feeling is wrong for once."

"Yep, we all hope you're wrong, but only because you're a magnet for trouble little sis." Gray said as he grinned affectionately, messing up Lucy's hair.

Everyone on the team thought of each other as family because their families were all gone.

Gray's family being killed by the demon Deliora and then his teacher using her life to seal the demon away, Natsu and Wendy's dragons who had raided them disappearing on the year x777.

Erza being kidnapped and used as child slave to build the tower of heaven to resurrect Zeref the most evil mage of all time when she was very little, and Lucy running away from the oppression that her father had become after her mother died long ago when she was about five.

None of them had anyone to rely on outside of the guild and everyone in Fairy Tail were a family.

As Gray suggested they all split up to go see if there was any trouble and by lunch they had met up again without any evidence.

"Don't worry Luce, if we didn't find anything then there is no problem." Natsu said with conviction as he tried to cheer Lucy up as she looked dejected.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't find anything I guess, I'm just worried we missed something." She replied, looking at the floor.

"We checked everywhere, Lucy, if something was wrong we would know about now come on, how about I treat you a strawberry milkshake." Gray said with a smile as he watched Lucy perk up immediately.

"Yay!" She shouted and started to run off with the rest of her team following behind her laughing.

Later that night when they had gone to bed Lucy awoke to a thud. She didn't know what it was but, she knew it couldn't be good.

As Lucy got up she caught sight of her window, it was pure white and looked like there was snow or ice covering it.

Quickly she woke up her friends and pulled them to the deck where a huge block of ice was right beside the deck.

Lucy had read about icebergs and she didn't want to know the consequences of being so close to one on this big ship. And by the size she could see from where she was standing it was enormous.

Natsu who was still half asleep then decided that it would be a good time to get in a fight with Gray.

"Hey ice princess, what did you do, lose control of your powers" He said with a snicker

"Hey fire breath, aren't you strong enough to melt that thing all by yourself? No? Well that's too bad." Gray replied with a smirk on his face.

Natsu being as hot headed as he was started to charge at the other boy and Gray who was already in a fighting stance laughed as Natsu came towards him thinking about how easy it was to provoke him.

All this came to a stop when Lucy screamed "STOP you bakas can't you see that the boat is taking on water, I can feel it and Wendy can hear screaming coming from the bottom of the boat. We're sinking, the 'Unsinkable Titanic' is going down, and by my estimations this boat will be underwater in about three hours. We have to go warn someone!"

"They all stared at each other in shock at Lucy's outburst and the information they had just acquired and as if a magic switch had been flipped they all started to run towards the captain's area at the same time.

They all reached the quarters at the same time and bust through the door to see people rushing and panicking.

Captain Smith was giving orders and telling people to go prepare the lifeboats, looked over at them shocked, not expecting people to burst through the door as they has just done. Lucy, putting on her aristocrat mask walked up to the captain.

"Excuse me captain, we are from the mage guild Fairy Tail and we were wondering if there was anything we could do to help"

The captain looked at the group thoughtfully until abruptly pulling himself out of the state.

"Mages really? I haven't seen one of them lately and famous ones at that, your team is all over the newspapers and magazines because of all that world saving you do, well you could help load people onto life boats and make sure everyone is evacuated from their cabins."

He replied to them in a gruff voice that sounded stern in a fatherly way.

"Alright then Sir, we'll get on that right away, thank you for letting us help." Lucy said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

She was always taught to be as nice to people as possible unless you were cutting deals because it could help you in the future.

Lucy's team then hurried out of the quarters and started to do their jobs, because it was mages from a famous guild telling people there was danger, most were inclined to believe that they were telling the truth about the danger, and those who didn't, let's just say they got a taste of how far Natsu could throw things because he just threw them onto the lifeboats.

There were twenty lifeboats and they were made to carry sixty-five people, so Lucy instructed her team and her celestial spirits to fill each lifeboat to its greatest capacity, while Gray made slides that went to the lifeboats to make it easier for people to get onto them with his ice magic.

The real problem is that some of the port men wouldn't let the third class passengers onto the first class deck where the lifeboats were situated so Lucy decided to take matters into her own hands.

Marching down to the iron gates she saw that even then when most of the first class passengers had already gotten onto the boats the gates were still locked.

"What are you doing!" She screamed at the man "Don't you know that if you don't let them out soon they're all going to die!?"

"Ya, well who would care if they died, no one know who they are, there nobodies, worthless." He replied with a sneer as he looked at all of the people trying to get out.

"Worthless! I have put up with this long enough." Lucy said in a dead voice that sent chills down the man's spine.

"These people have just as much right to live as you and I. They have families and people who care about them, what would you think if someone declared you worthless and left you to die even though they had the power to save you?"

Lucy then pushed past the shock man and used her 'Lucy Kick' to break the lock, she told the frightened people to come with her as she led the way to where Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Erza were still loading the boats.

When Lucy got there she found out that there were no more lifeboats because even if they filled every one of them to the brim it would only fit one third of the passengers and crew.

Lucy started to panic until she realized that that wouldn't help all of these people depending on her to save them.

She would never fail someone who depended on her, she slipped into her own mind and started to think.

Lucy's team were on the verge of panicking, they had just finished filling the last lifeboat when Lucy had come onto the deck with the third class passengers.

They had known there weren't enough boats when they stated but had put it off to start saving people, but when they saw the blank look go over their blond's face as they stared at her they knew it wasn't over yet.

They knew when she went into that state there was no stopping her from finding the answer to the situation.

They looked up as the area seemed to visibly brighten, they knew Lucy had a plan because she was the only one who could brighten an area like that, after all, she was the light of Fairy Tail.

As soon as she started to give orders they jumped into action, none of them wanted to cross her when she got like this, doing so was likely to get you kicked across the room and as they were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean they didn't exactly want that to happen, the thought as they shuddered.

"Gray I want you to make boats out of your ice, the water should be cold enough to keep it there, though not that you need it because it never melts anyway." She ordered, the last part muttered under her breath.

"Erza I want you and Natsu to get planks out of the wood of the ship to make ores for the ice boats, I'll call my spirits to help you" She continued and call out all her spirits, which in that was a great feat because no one was supposed to be able to do that without dying from magic loss.

She didn't pay attention however because she was so focused on saving the people.

"Aries? Can you please make the boats insulated so that people aren't cold or melting the boats with their body heat please?" She asked in a softer voice than before to the skittish spirit, who in which went about her job with whispers of stuttered sorrys as she did it.

Before long the boats were made and they started to get everyone onto them as fast as they could as they were running out of time.

They all let out a sigh of relief when the last boat was lowered into the water, this one with mostly crew on it as they wanted all of the passengers to get off first before going.

Just as they lowered the boat they heard a crack, Lucy quickly grabbed Wendy before jumping off of the ship into the cold water as she knew that Wendy had never been the best swimmer even after lessons she had given the little girl at a pool.

Looking around with Wendy still held to her they watched as the Titanic sunk, the lights flickering once before ascending into an ominous darkness that seemed to go on as far as you could see.

Natsu! Erza! Gray! Where are you!" Lucy shouted with Wendy though, their voices seemed to be sucked into the blackness.

Suddenly they heard a shout that sounded like one of the boys. Quickly Lucy swam towards the voice, pulling Wendy along with her.

As she neared a boat she saw that her friends were all safe and sound on it.

As soon as they were on the ice boat she began to cry, never before had she been so scared of losing her family. She had lost one family, and after that she had promised herself that she would never lose another.

Even though they go on life threatening jobs all the time and get sucked into saving the world multiple times they had all done it together, they had never been separated.

Lucy looked up and saw her friend, now family looking at her with concerned faces.

Slowly in a shaky voice she said "You guys know I love you right? That I would do anything for you?"

Natsu was the one who replied, although being the least mature on a daily bases he did have his good moments

"Of course we do Luce, and we would do anything for you, the Guild would do anything for you, We love you as a little sister Luce and we're never letting you go, so stop your crying because you just saved every person on that ship, if you hadn't done it that could have been the biggest accident in history, be proud, you are Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail looks after its nakama."

Giving her his signature Natsu smile while the others looked at their adoptive baby sister, or in Wendy's case adoptive older sister.

The rescue ships that had been signed before the Titanic went down arrived shortly after, bringing them all to shore to go about the rest of their lives.

And Lucy and her team headed back to the guild with one more story under their belts to tell them, although she had to spend a couple days in the infirmary because of all the magic she had used exhausted her body making her faint as soon as she had walked through the guild's doors.


End file.
